Pacem Et Unionem
by JoHeavenDe
Summary: Drago Malefoy passa la porte de cette majestueuse école de magie une nouvelle fois, il leva la tête vers le plafond tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réemprunter cette porte après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de revenir ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait refaire sa dernière année à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 -

Drago Malefoy passa la porte de cette majestueuse école de magie une nouvelle fois, il leva la tête vers le plafond tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réemprunter cette porte après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de revenir ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait refaire sa dernière année à Poudlard car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé pendant la bataille. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'avait certainement pas envie, mais il avait comme l'intuition que quelque chose allait se passait durant cette année, mais quoi ? Il ne cessait de se poser des questions lorsque qu'une jeune fille le bouscula. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns très foncés, les yeux marrons-verts.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans le regarder

-Ce n'est rien, fais attention la prochaine fois.

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces paroles elle releva la tête vers lui, lorsqu'elle le reconnu elle fit d'immenses yeux, elle paraissait tellement choquée qu'elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Elle se retourna et parti vers la Grande Salle en courant.

Drago se sentait vexé, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que la jeune fille s'était volatilisée. « Mais qui était-elle ? Lui ai-je fais peur ? Elle doit sûrement savoir que j'étais parmi les mangemorts pendant la bataille… » Pensa-t-il, puis il décida de continuer son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione Granger ferma les yeux, elle avait une migraine à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, tout ce bruit dans la Grande Salle était tout bonnement insupportable, enfin ça c'est la version qu'elle donna à ses amis lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Mais en réalité, elle venait à l'instant de rompre avec Ron car avoir l'impression d'embrasser et de sortir avec son frère ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Eh, regardez ! Il y a une nouvelle assise à la table des Serdaigle, lança Ginny. Mais c'est bizarre la répartition n'a pas encore eu lieu… Rassurez moi, je ne suis pas folle, elle n'était pas là les années d'avant ?

-Non c'est vrai tu as raison Ginny, c'est bizarre… Affirma Harry.

-Silence ! Commença McGonagall. J'ai l'honneur cette année de… Blablablablabla et blablablabla…

Drago n'écoutait plus ce que disait Minerva lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

-Mr Drago Malefoy de Serpentard, Mr Calvin Carter de Poufsouffle ainsi que Melle Hermione Granger de Griffondor et pour finir Melle Charlotte Casey de Serdaigle sont les préfets-en-chef cette année, veuillez les applaudir…

Drago savait que cette année il allait être préfet, mais il ne savait pas avec qui, d'abord avec Granger, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui l'agaçait plus que n'importe quoi au monde, mais il mit cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'il entendit _son_ nom,**_ Charlotte Casey_**… Il regarda à la table des Serdaigle, il vu alors_ la_ fille qui l'avait bousculé. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là, pas après tout ce temps, voilà pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte en le voyant, elle l'avait reconnu. Tout s'éclairait enfin dans le cerveau du Prince des Serpentard. Décidément cette année s'annoncée folklorique !

Après avoir mangé et longuement parlé avec ses amis, Hermione parti vers ses appartements, qu'elle partageait avec trois autres personnes, elle sortait de la salle commune lorsqu'elle se fit interpellée, c'était la préfète de Serdaigle.

-Hermione Granger c'est ça ? Moi c'est Charlotte mais appelle moi Charlie, Lança la jeune fille.

-Oui, d'accord Charlie, je vais voir nos appartements, tu veux m'accompagner ? Demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Avec plaisir, j'étais justement venue te demander la même chose, Répondit-elle.

La lionne acquiesça, elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Ginny, cette dénommée Charlie n'était pas passé sous le choixpeau. Mais la rouge et or se garda bien de lui dire, après tout elle voulait démarrer sur le bon pied avec elle, se serait au moins une personne avec qui elle s'entendrait dans les appartements des préfets en chef…

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de leur salle commune, ce tableau représentait les quatre fondateurs des maisons assis sur un divan rouge.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Salua Salazar Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse.

Charlie et Hermione se regardèrent, par Merlin que cet homme était bizarre…

-N'ayez pas peur voyons ! Salazar est comme ça avec tout le monde, les rassura Helena Serdaigle.

-Le mot de passe est pacem et unionem.

Puis le tableau s'ouvrit sur une pièce immense avec les couleurs des quatre maisons parfaitement réparties. Il y avait quatre bureaux dans le fond de la pièce, une table basse avec des fauteuils autour… (NDLA : Je vous passe les détails^^) Puis bien sûr cinq portes, une blanche et les autre avait chacune le blason d'une maison de gravé.

Lorsque le vert et argent - j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy - pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets, Hermione et Charlie était présente, elles parlaient sur les fauteuils. Le blond passa devant elles et appuya son regard sur Charlie. Cette dernière le remarqua et soutint son regard, ils firent tous les deux en même temps un coup de tête entendu. Puis Drago qui avait remarqué que Granger n'avait rien manqué de la scène se permit d'en plaçait une :

-Alors Granger ça te change ces appartements non ? Beaucoup plus somptueux que ta petite maison de sang-de-bourbe je suppose, pas vrai ? Avec un rictus de sarcasme et de dégoût sur le visage.

La Serdaigle se leva et le regarda avec des revolvers à la place des yeux, comment osait-il ! Hermione quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais plutôt mourir que pleurer devant lui. Ce qu'il avait dit l'avait blessé, sa maison de sang-de-bourbe comme il disait, elle ne pourrait certainement plus jamais y remettre un pied car ses parents ne se rappelaient même pas d'elle après le sort qu'elle leur avait jeté, mais c'était mieux comme ça, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu ne mérite pas que je te réponde Malefoy. Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque et détachée puis elle alla dans sa chambre.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! S'énerva Charlie. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point elle était blessait ? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en lui disant ça tu m'as tout aussi vexée qu'elle, tu sais très bien d'où vient mon père ! Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle continua. Je sais d'où toi tu viens certes, en insistant sur "toi", je sais aussi comment ces gens t'ont élevé mais je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme eux et que tu ne partages pas les même opinions !

-Bon premièrement avec Granger c'est habituel, c'est comme un jeu pour nous de s'insulter, ensuite je t'interdis de me comparer à ces gens, si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait c'est seulement parce qu'ils allaient me tuer si je ne le faisais pas ! Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as jamais envoyé de lettre ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle le regarda une dernière fois, se tourna et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Encore une fois, Hermione, l'oreille collée à sa porte de chambre, n'avais rien perdu de la scène.

Tout s'embrumait dans le cerveau de la Griffondor, qui était cette fille, qui était-elle pour Malefoy car c'était évident maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient ! Puis elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla, il eut d'abord une pensée pour sa mère, qui vivait seule au manoir Malefoy depuis que Lucius avait péri pendant la guerre. Certes, elle avait les elfes de maison mais ce n'était pas assez. Oui Drago avait peur pour sa mère, c'était la seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimé jusque-là. Celle qui ne l'avait jamais déçu et il se devait donc de la protéger corps et âmes même si maintenant elle ne courrait plus aucun danger car tous (ou presque) les mangemorts étaient soit morts, soit à Askaban. Le vert et argent se demanda aussi si sa chère mère était au courant pour Charlie, il lui enverrait une lettre avec son hiboux plus tard, se dit-il. Puis il prit un bon bain chaud dans la grande salle de bain des préfets, il préférait en profiter tant que les autres n'étaient pas encore levés, après tout il était encore très tôt.

Hermione se réveilla dix minutes plus tard que le blond, lorsqu'elle vit que la salle de bain était monopolisée par quelqu'un, elle alla dans la salle commune et vit le préfet en chef de Poufsouffle, lorsqu'il la remarqua il lui fit un grand sourire, c'était un grand brun au yeux marrons foncée et la peau très claire. Ils se présentèrent et parlèrent de cette nouvelle année scolaire qui commençait, des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, de leurs professeurs... Jusqu'à-ce qu'un petit blondinet décida de faire son entrée. Il regarda Hermione et ne pût qu'être étonné de comment elle avait muri l'année dernière, elle s'était embellie, pensa-t-il. Il se dépêcha de faire déguerpir cette pensée de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas penser ça d'une sang de bourbe. En fait il s'en fichait pas mal qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe, il trouvait que c'était idiot de penser qu'un sang valait mieux qu'un autre sous prétexte qu'il était pur... Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, heureusement personne ne le remarqua. Hermione quant à elle sentait le regard insistant de Drago sur elle, elle tourna alors la tête pour le regarder et haussa un sourcil. Le blond avait maintenant dirigé son regard vers le jeune homme qui était assis à côté d'Hermione.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Calvin Carter ! Tu dois être Drago Malefoy je présume ?

-Tu présume bien. Répondit d'une voix sombre et froide Drago.

-Quel con ! Murmura tout bas Hermione afin que seule elle puisse l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Granger ?

-Rien ! Claqua-t-elle à Drago. À plus tard Calvin, j'ai était ravie de faire ta connaissance. Continua-t-elle à l'intention du Poufsouffle.

Puis elle sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver Harry, Ginny et Ron. Drago fit de même, il voulait parler à Blaise, seule personne à Poudlard avec qui il ne se disputerait pas. Il s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Alors mec, je t'ai pas vu hier, t'étais où ?

-Dans les appartements des préfets. Répondit-il simplement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais préfet en chef cette année. Mais le pire c'est que tu le sois avec Granger... Ça ce n'est pas cool mon pote !

-C'est clair, moins je la vois mieux je me porte.

-Sinon j'ai vu que l'autre fille là, comment elle s'appelle ? Charlène ? Charline ?

-Charlie.

-Ah oui ! Voilà c'est ça, et bah elle est plutôt pas mal nan ? Pour cette remarque le métissé eut le droit au regard noir du prince des Serpentard. Ah désolé, tu es déjà sur le coup c'est ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas et finit son petit déjeuner dans le calme. En fait toute la journée fut calme. Il allait maintenant vers le bureau de McGonagall en compagnie des quatre préfets en chef.

-Bonsoir ! Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous informer des tâches que vous devrez accomplir tout au long de l'année. Tout d'abord il y aura des rondes à faire tous les soirs à part le week-end où Rusard s'en chargera. Alors le lundi ce sera Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, le mardi Miss Casey et Mr Carter, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au vendredi. Vous aurez aussi le bal de Noël à organiser mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu ! Bien vous pouvez vous rendre dans votre salle commune afin de patienter jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes Mardi, c'est donc au tour de Miss Casey et Mr Carter de faire leur ronde.

* * *

Le mercredi arriva assez vite pour la brune et le blond qui ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls. La rouge et or attendait Malefoy depuis déjà quelques minutes et commença à perdre patience lorsqu'il se décida à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Salut Granger !

-Tu me fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence, claqua Hermione. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends, tu aurais au moins dus avoir la décence de venir à l'heure !

-J'avais des trucs à faire tu vois... Qui ne te regardes pas.

-Des trucs de mangemorts !

-Je ne suis plus un mangemort ! Hurla-t-il. Je n'ai plus la marque si tu veux tout savoir !

Puis il releva sa manche de l'uniforme des Serpentard. Il s'approcha de la brune et la piégea entre le mur et lui. La brune avait bloqué sa respiration, elle avait peur de lui mais elle ne baissa pas son regard.

-Tu as compris ?! Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe qu'elle avait bel et bien compris. Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration après avoir expiré très bruyamment. Il la regarda et ce qu'Hermione vit dans ses yeux était de la tristesse, de la colère mais la jeune fille était pourtant sûre que cette colère ne lui était pas destinée. Ce regard désarma la rouge et or, elle n'avait jamais vu le blond avec ce regard. Puis le reste de la ronde se fit dans le silence.

* * *

Une semaine passa, Drago voulait parler avec Charlie, pour en quelque sorte rattraper le temps perdu, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il alla à la salle commune et par chance elle était assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire, seule. Drago alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Ça fait longtemps non ? Lança-t-elle le nez toujours dans son livre.

-Ouais. Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Ton père est ici ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il est avec ta mère. ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

-Sûrement !

Puis ce fut le silence total.

-Je sais que tu ne tiens plus, alors vas-y, pose la-moi ta question, dis Drago soudainement.

-Quoi ? Comment… Nan… Je… Se défend Charlie.

Drago lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « on me la fait pas à moi. »

-Tu l'as ? Demanda alors la Serdaigle.

-Je l'avais.

-Oh, je vois. Tu la voulais ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non !

-Et Bellatrix ?

-Elle est morte et enterrée. Assura-t-il d'un ton dur et glacial.

-Bonne chose de faite ! Et Lucius ?

-Mort, ça a été une délivrance pour moi et ma mère.

-Je ne veux pas t'énerver mais si tu ne partagé pas leurs opinions, pourquoi tu as insulté Hermione la semaine dernière ?

-Parce que c'est une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et elle est ami avec le Balafré et la Belette.

-Et c'est une raison ? Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à Harry Potter que tu es libre maintenant, tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissant.

-Oui je sais. Grogna-t-il.

-C'est dommage que tu ne t'entendes pas avec elle, j'ai déjà remarqué que vous feriez un beau couple…

Drago resta figé les yeux grands ouverts. Il se leva et dit avec un rictus de dégout :

-Euh excuse-moi, je vais aller vomir.

-Non arrête, je rigole ! Quoique, murmura-t-elle.

-Je tiens à t'informer que Granger me déteste et je lui rends bien. Certes, je vais faire un effort pour être gentil, il insista sur le « gentil ».

-Moi je l'aime bien, c'est une bonne amie je dirais même.

Et ils continuèrent à parler encore et encore de tout et de rien en abandonnant le sujet « Hermione Jane Granger ».

* * *

Salut ! Alors pour commencer, j'espère que vous aimez ce premier chapitre. J'ai longtemps hésité à poster cette fanfiction car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée au début mais l'imagination m'est revenue et j'ai écris quelques chapitre et je me suis décidé à le poster. Le prochain arrivera donc ce week-end et j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine, si ça vous plait bien sûr.

Aussi c'est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter donc soyez zentils *yeux de cockers*

Bref ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre en review, si il est trop long, trop court, si vous avez apprécié/détesté...

xoxo Lottie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deuxième :

Un mois plus tard, Drago et Hermione s'ignoraient mais lorsqu'ils se parlaient c'était civilement, enfin on va dire ça comme ça… Hermione se posait toujours mille et une questions sur cette Charlie. Elle décida de lui parler quand elle la croisa dans un couloir.

-Salut Charlie !

-Ah salut Hermione !

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose depuis un bon moment, pourquoi tu n'es pas passé sous le choixpeau le jour de la rentrée ?

-En fait si, je suis passée dessous mais cet été, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais tu le sauras peut être bientôt ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle avait la réponse mais elle avait maintenant encore plus de questions, pourquoi cet été, c'est interdit normalement… et sans oublier qu'elle ne savait toujours pas le rapport qu'elle entretenait avec Malefoy. Quand celui-ci passa par là.

-Tiens salut Drago ! Interpella Charlie.

-Salut Charlie, Granger.

Et puis. Silence.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai potions. Annonça le jeune homme.

-Ouais moi aussi j'y vais. Dit Hermione.

Ils partirent donc du même côté car ils avaient potions -Serpentard/Griffondor- mais sans se parler et le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Une fois en cour de potion le professeur Slughorn déclara qu'il allait, sous la demande de la directrice, refaire les binômes en mélangeant les maisons.

-Donc, commença-il les yeux moqueurs, Mr Potter avec Mr Zabini, Melle Bulstrode avec Mr Londubat, Mr Malefoy et Melle Granger…

-Quoi ? Cria Drago

-Vous avez très bien compris je crois Mr Malefoy, et vous n'avez pas le choix. Et ce pendant tout le reste de l'année jusqu'à nouvelle ordre de la part de la directrice de cet établissement.

Drago souffla pendant que le professeur continuait sa liste puis tout le monde changea de place, il se retrouva donc avec la brune pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

-Ce mois-ci nous allons réaliser du Veritaserum, et bien sûr à la fin de ce mois tout le monde boira une goutte du breuvage qu'il aura confectionné. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur vos tables, vous pouvez commencer !

Toute la classe se mit donc en route. Etant les deux meilleurs élèves de cette classe, Drago et Hermione n'avait aucun mal à réaliser leur potion. Mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de critiquer l'autre.

-Fais un peu attention Granger, tu vas tout faire rater, tu mets trop de mandragore.

-Bien sûr que non, je te rappelle que je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pas vrai ?

Fière de lui retourner une de ses insultes à son avantage elle continua la préparation.

Le soir arriva et c'était au tour de Calvin et Charlie de faire une ronde alors Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls dans leur salle commune, Drago faisaient ses devoirs et Hermione lisait.

Drago laissa échappé un soupir des plus bruyant, la jeune fille releva la tête et le regarda, il était tellement absorbé par ses devoirs qu'elle se permit de le détailler sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle le trouvait d'une certaine façon beau, elle pensa que pendant la guerre lui aussi avait subi des trucs horrible et qu'il était aussi une victime.

-Je sais que je suis beau Granger, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder de la sorte. Si tu continus tu vas commencer à me faire peur. Dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Malefoy, tu n'es pas mon genre.

-Haha, non c'est sûr. Ton genre c'est les moches du style la belette.

-Il s'appelle Ron, il n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que toi mais au moins il est gentil et respectueux !

Le blond haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Je rêve ou tu viens juste de m'avouer que tu me trouvais beau ?

-Oui, tu dois sûrement rêver !

-Nan, je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il en se levant et en se postant juste à côté de la brune.

Elle se leva à son tour et cracha d'un ton sec :

-Eloigne-toi de moi !

-Ou sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore plus ce qui la fit reculer, puis ils continuèrent, elle se retrouva donc coincée entre le blond et le mur. Elle resta muette, alors il ajouta : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Durant tout ce temps il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux mais son regard dévia sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Pendant quelques instant il ne put regarder ailleurs, il était comme hypnotisé, la seule chose qu'il désiré à cet instant était l'embrassé. Quand il réagit il s'éloigna brutalement et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée Hermione se laissa glissée le long du mur, que venait-il de se passer, pourquoi était-il parti en furie et surtout pourquoi avait eut-elle une telle envie de 'embrassé. C'était inconcevable, elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'embrasser son pire ennemi. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains puis resta un moment dans cette position.

Drago était en train de frapper sa tête contre le mur comme pour essayer d'enlever ce souvenir, comment pouvait-il avoir été attiré par elle. Sa pire ennemie, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il était fou, voilà le mot, fou ! C'était de la faute de cette foutue sang-de-bourbe, elle lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il soit soudainement attiré par elle.

Ils allèrent se coucher mais aucun d'eux n'arriva à dormir avant un long moment.

Le lendemain Drago était d'une humeur exécrable, il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui se trouvant sur son passage. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

-Alors tu as mal dormit mon pote ? Lui demanda Blaise.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Je voulais savoir, tu ne pourrais pas m'arranger un coup avec la préfète de Serdaigle ?

-Euh, nan vas la voir tout seul.

-Ok, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Sinon comment ça se passe avec Granger.

A l'entente du nom de la jeune fille Drago planta sa fourchette dans son assiette et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

-Ouh ! Sujet sensible à ce que je vois, dommage, elle est plutôt bien foutue cette année, c'est peut être son histoire avec Weasmoche qui l'a rendu comme ça…

-P'tête bien. Répondit le blond d'une voix dure, il détestait cette fille plus que jamais maintenant.

Le premier cours des Serpentard était Potion avec les Griffondor, Drago se rappela qu'il était en binôme avec la brune, il fit une grimace à cette pensée.

Puis le cours tant attendu arriva. Chacun prit place et continua la potion.

Malencontreusement Hermione toucha la main du blond avec la sienne alors qu'ils voulaient mettre un ingrédient.

-Ne me touche pas sale sang-de-bourbe, tu vas me salir avec ton sang impur.

Drago bouillonnait, il ne voulait pas l'insulter de la sorte mais il était tellement en colère pour hier qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. La brune le regarda dans les yeux, avec une lueur de rage et de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle ne répondit pas et se reconcentra sur la potion. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna une gifle magistrale. Elle se leva prit ses affaires et quitta le cours, elle alla dans sa chambre et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. D'habitude quand il l'insultait, ça la blessait mais cette fois-ci ça avait explosé, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait était réellement choquée pendant la guerre. Le pire a été lorsque Bellatrix lui a fait ce « tatouage », en y repensant elle souleva sa manche et regarda son bras, la blessure avait laissée place à une horrible cicatrice qui lui rappelait ses souvenirs qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Elle pensa à ce soir, elle devait faire une ronde avec Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, plus jamais.

Mais le repas dans la Grande Salle passa et c'était l'heure de la ronde…

Cette fois-ci c'était Drago qui attendait Hermione. Puis elle arriva à ses côtés et sans même le regarder, elle commença la ronde.

Ils entendirent deux personnes parler, ils se rapprochèrent d'eux puis une des deux personnes cachés se retourna et vit les deux préfets, elle leur jeta un sort qui les atteignit de plein fouet et nos deux préfets se mirent à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver dans un placard à balais.

-Lumos. La baguette d'Hermione s'alluma, La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec des sorts mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient bel et bien coincés.

-Il ne manqué plus que ça, moi coincé avec… toi. Fit le blond d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'assied le plus loin de lui et cala sa tête contre le mur.

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle Granger.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Que je te déteste ! Eh bien oui je te déteste ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste !

-Du calme Granger, tu t'énerve pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être énervé, c'est toi qui m'a frappé je te rappelle.

-Non, tu le méritais !

-Parce que tu ne méritais pas que je t'insulte peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit pas, en même temps, que répondre à ça. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que l'on répondait aux idiots par le silence.

Le blond ne dit rien non plus, au fond de lui il s'en voulait de lui dire ça, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait non de non ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se leva et enfonça son point dans le mur, même si le mur n'était pas vraiment enfoncé. Il grogna et murmura pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas :

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Mais elle entendit.

-Beaucoup de chose.

-Je sais. Alors là, Hermione fut plus que surprise de la réponse de son colocataire. Je sais que je méritais d'être frappé en potion, mais pourquoi ce que je t'ai dit t'a tant blessée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Hermione hésitait à lui répondre, si elle lui montrait sa cicatrice, elle lui montrait aussi sa faiblesse et qui disait qu'il était sincère, qu'il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi ça l'avait tant blessé… Mais elle décida qu'il méritait peut être le bénéfice du doute alors elle remonta sa manche et lui tendis son bras qu'elle éclaira avec sa baguette.

-Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait parler sous peine de se remettre à pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais fait voir cette cicatrice à personne. Même ses amis ne l'avait jamais vu. Drago la vit plus vulnérable que jamais. Une larme échappa à la jeune fille et le blond lui enleva avec pouce. Elle releva donc les yeux vers lui. Le vert et argent se donna une claque mentale pour avoir eu ce geste envers elle, mais quel con se dit-il. Il enleva la main de son visage et détourna les yeux. Une chaleur commença à se disperser dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione puis elle frissonna, elle commençait à avoir froid, Drago le remarqua et lui donna sa cape. Cette dernière avait l'odeur du jeune homme, une odeur de musc douce et forte à la fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de renifler son odeur. Puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy entendit un pop, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du Manoir. Lorsqu'elle vit que ces deux yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqués venaient de transplaner chez elle.

-Tu es de retour ? Demanda Narcissa les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, et je compte bien rester un moment. Tu m'as tellement manqué Cissy ! Répondit la voix.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Et tu es venu avec Amanda j'espere ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bonjour Narcissa, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Je vous en pris appelez moi Cissy et tutoyez moi.

La maîtresse des lieux s'écarta pour laisser passer ses invités qui n'étaient autres que le père de sa nièce et son épouse qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de sept ans et demi.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Delphine : Ravie que tu ais aimé le premier chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite. :)

Je posterais la suite ce week end ou peut être même plus tôt, il est déjà écrit.

Reviewez, ça m'encourage à continuer et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Xoxo


End file.
